1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a capacitance measurement circuit, and more particularly to a circuit for measuring a capacitance of a to-be-measured capacitor by observing charge and discharge response times when the to-be-measured capacitor is charged and discharged and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, user control interface devices are usually implemented with mechanical switches. The conventional mechanical switch has to be in direct contact with the user so that it can operate in response to a control command of the user. Thus, the user's operation on the conventional mechanical device would cause structural damage to it.
In addition, touch switches have been provided and employed as the technology progresses. Conventionally, the touch switch, such as a capacitive switch, performs the control of switching by sensing the capacitance of the to-be-sensed capacitor, which is changed with the touch of the user. It is an important subject of the industry to design a capacitance measurement circuit capable of effectively measuring the capacitance variation of the to-be-measured capacitor and thus enhancing the function of the capacitive switch.